Another B
by awesomeanimelover98
Summary: Backup Plan, not Beyond Birthday. Daisuke is what will change every thing. The angel of life, the healer of evil, and the run away. Will she ever be able to be happy in one place or will she constantly feel trapped in everything she does? Will she fail everyone? Or be a "big help" like her family had planned for her to be?
1. Daisuke

No. No. To long. EW! TO SHORT! How could someone where that?! Even I think it's to short! AND I'M LIKE SUPER SHORT! I shake my head in disgrace for this worlds definition of fashion. I sigh and continue gathering acceptable clothing. I need to change my image. I can't keep looking so childish. I haven't changed a bit since I last saw him. I wander if he's changed at all? I shake my head derailing that train of thought and walk into an empty changing room. I look in the mirror and poke my cheeks. I look like a child. I'm almost 18. Just one more year. Er well less then a year now. My grayish blue hair was just framing my head in their natural curls, it reached about mid back. My dark night blue eyes taking in every childish aspect through the thick framed nerd glasses I wear, since I'm near sighted. My short height of about 4 foot 5 was an obvious fault with me being 17, I'm not a midget if that's what your thinking. The yellow plain long sleeved shirt covering my hands and arms from view while my overalls covered most of the yellow shirt and my feet. I might not be wearing shoes. Don't ask.

I put my hands on my hips. Ugh. I can feel the bones so easily. I don't even know if I can lift much any more either. This is what I get for running away though. I'm just lucky that some rich old lady thought I was a little child. She offered to buy me one outfit if she agreed that I looked cute in it. That was the challenge. I don't know what her definition of cute is. I know I'm not exactly cute. I'm just this small weird looking girl. I rummage through the clothes I grabbed and tried them on. No. No. No. To much black. To much yellow. To blue. To lime green. Ugh! None of these look good! Nothing can go with my hair!

I put my clothes on and go hang up all of the clothes I found. None of those are cute on me. They would be cute on everyone but me. I sigh and file through some more clothes. The lady just seemed to be watching me with amusement. "Ohmystars! Mrs. Namikawa! Are you here with your son again?" A worker asked her looking around, probably looking for said son. I watch the interaction with curiosity. "No. Not this time. I spot that child out side admiring the clothes. I always wanted a daughter to buy clothes for so I made a deal with her. If she can find something I think is cute on her, i will buy it for her." The worker seemed to think that was a disgusting idea. She eyed me like I would steal everything she owned. I pout at this. I'm not a thief. Not even if I'm dying would I defile my honor like that.

"But she's so-" The worker stopped trying to find public appropriate words it seemed. "Filthy." She sighs out. "Even more reason to give her a chance." I like Mrs. Namikawa now even more now. I go back to looking for the clothes. I find a white dress with silver mixed with it. It had long sleeves with silver at the end of the cuffs that seemed to show in the light only. The neck was like a turtle neck of a sweater. The dress seemed like it would cling to a person only towards the opening to keep as much heat in as possible while the rest was really poofy like a pirates shirt or something.

I found one that seemed my size and I tried it on. The dress stopped just above the knees. Before you go and think it's really a shirt, I had been looking in the kids section so shush. It was really warm. It even had hidden pockets in the waves of the dress. I walked out to show Mrs. Namikawa. "This one?" She asked me. I make a thinking face looking down. I point my feet inwardly and fold my hands behind my back. "It's cheaper than most stuff in here. It's warm and even though it's white it kinda blends in with how white I am. The silver matches my hair in the moon light. Or at least the color because my hair looks really silver in the moon light." I reason with her. "Turn around for me." I do a quick twirl and then face her before turning slowly this time. "Y-you-your not wearing shoes. You can't be in here. I'm going to have to ask you to leave." The worker said with her nose upturned as if I was beneath her. I frown. I should've figured as much. "I will go and get my clothes on then and leave. I'm sorry for wasting your time, Mrs. Namikawa. For you sons sake though I hope you make sure this lady doesn't get to even speak to him again." I say as I slowly make my way to the changing room. The worker realizes what I said and she began apologizing to Mrs. Namikawa that she was just following the rules.

"Enough Stacy. I ignored your comment earlier about her being filthy but that was just rude. The fact that she's in such dirty clothes, that are so over sized that she's using them as shoes is just sad. It should make you want to help her even more! Now ring this girls dress and new shoes up!" Mrs. Namikawa told her making me freeze for a second. I turn and look at her in shock. "Really?" I ask her unsure. "Don't look at me like that! I was going to force some of these clothes on you if I had to! You should not being wearing something like that in public! I was just curious about how to offer you clothes with out offending you." She told me politely.

"Thank you." I told her smiling. The smile reached my eyes as I ran and hugged her. I grabbed my other clothes and a pair of shoes that seemed like they would fair well in the world. "Now change back into your old clothes and we'll go to my house for you to bath and get that washed before I send you back out in the world." Mrs. Namikawa told me. She was buying me this. Should I be afraid? Should I say no? No. I should go with her. I can tell she doesn't mean any harm and if she does it just goes to show why I'm better off away from that place.

If I read her wrong and she wishes to slaughter me slowly and painfully then it just goes to prove my point of me not needing to be there and how even bigger of a mistake it was for me to have thought it was a good place for me. I change back into my dirty clothes admittedly a bit slowly and glumly, but I did it none the less. The dress and shoes were rung up and Mrs. Namikawa said goodbye to Stacy and the shop for good. Stacy glared at me and I just gave her a sympathetic glance. that seemed to set her off though. I wonder why?

Mrs. Namikawa leads me to her car and we drive to her and her sons house. That's right she lives with her son. Until he gets a girlfriend, its cheaper to live with him, at least that's what she told me. I don't know how he feels about it though.

* * *

She leads me to a bathroom gives me a towel and some underwear that she was smart enough to buy while we were in the shop but then she seemed to realize I needed clothes for when I got out of the tub.

She gets one of her sons t shirts and holds it up to me. "Yep this should cover you dear." She said smiling kindly. "Daisuke." I tell her. "Hmm?" She questions putting out everything I may need while cleaning my self. "My name...it's Daisuke." She furrowed her brow. "That's a boy's name isn't it?" She asked.

She's probably wondering if I'm lying or not. "I was once told they really wanted a boy because they thought a boy would be a _big help_. So even when they had me they didn't want me to think that just because I was a girl I'd be any less help. Their dead now. So I never got to ask them for sure...but that's what I was told."

I told her taking deep breaths to control my emotions. "Oh well. It's nice to meet you Daisuke." She said giving me a small smile. I smiled after her even after she left, to go fix food like she said she would on the drive here. I strip quickly and jump into the shower. _"You need to shower before you get into the tub so that way your clean in the tub. The tub is for relaxing not bathing." _Mrs. Namikawa's words echo in my mind. I grab the shampoo bottle and start washing my hair. I'll need to wash it more than once with how long it's been.

I took my time making sure my hair and body was squeaky clean, scrubbing my skin raw. I start to feel a bit dizzy. Probably because of how long it's been since I've had food. I decide to skip the tub. Maybe I take a bath after I eat if she'll let me. I nod my head. Yeah. That's what I'll do. I should probably tell her how old I am and be honest with her since she's been so kind to me. Lying to her that I'm just a child feels wrong.

I sit on the floor of the bathroom to dizzy to do anything else, the towel wrapped loosely around me. I continue slowly drying my self off. Don't want to be in here to long. I open the sealed panties and sock container from the store and grabbed them randomly before throwing the tee shirt over my body. Good thing I'm flat chested or I might've needed a bra. I mentally mock myself.

I move slowly out of the bathroom leaning on the wall in the hall way to support my self. As I arrive in the kitchen I see a guy come in through the garage. That must be her son. He is cute. I can see why Stacy was so interested in him. I cover my face in embarrassment, I shouldn't be thinking like that! I take a step that places me in the kitchen rather than the hall and it seems the klutz in me felt it needed to come out. I guess I wasn't as dry as I first thought or maybe it was the dizziness? I wasn't about to say no to either possibility, because I slipped and fell. "Sheep!" I cry out squeezing my eyes closed in pain. "Oh dear! Daisuke! Are you okay?!" She asked rushing to my side. "Y-yeah." I say rubbing my back. "I didn't break anything and I've dealt wit-Never mind but I'm fine just a sore butt and back now." I tell her giving her a small smile.

She heard my slip but I guess she choose to ignore it. Thank goodness. "And who might this child be mother?" Mrs. Namikawa's son asked with a raised eyebrow. He looks about 25 ish maybe? "Oh right! Daisuke! This is my son Reiji. Reiji this is Daisuke." I hold out my hand to him even though i'm on the floor. "Oh I kinda see why Stacy was worried weather he was with you at the store or not now." I tell Mrs. Namikawa. She let out a soft chuckle. "Nice to meet you." I tell him. He takes my hand and shakes it before easily pulling me up. "Nice to meet you as well." He gave me a once over and his eyes lingered on the shirt covering me. "Mother? Is that my shirt?"

"Oh Reiji your so observant you could be a famous critic of some sort." Mrs. Namikawa told Reiji avoiding his question. Beep beep beep. "Oh foods done!" Mrs. Namikawa got the food and started setting the table. I helped her trying to help her avoid the topic. "How was your day at work son?" "It went by smoothly as usual. I should be getting promoted again soon at this rate." Mrs. Namikawa kept to casual conversation the whole dinner. Even getting me involved to help sedate her sons curiosity on how we met and all. "How are are you any way's Daisuke?" Reiji asked. "You seem quiet intelligent and all to be younger than a high schooler but you look so-young."

"Actually I finished school completely when I was hmm," I paused, when did I graduate college? "14 I think. No one believes me when I tell them I'm 17." I tell the two answering both questions. "Your 17?!" Mrs. Namikawa asked. I looked down feeling a bit guilty that she bought that dress thinking I was just a child. "Um yes. I think I should be honest because I feel like I've taken advantage of your kindness a bit Mrs. Namikawa. I am 17 and an ophan. I ran away due to," I fumble for words not knowing what to say. "Problems?" Mrs. Namikawa supplied gently. Not pushing me to explain. I nod my head. "Yes, problems." I fidget with the table cloth and don't look at either of them.

"I've been living on the street since I was 14 after I finished school. Since I thought I could supply my own funds for life." I say smiling weakly. "Turns out though my childish appearance didn't ever disappear and no one wants to hire a girl who looks like she's ten or something. Even when they have a birth certificate clearly stating I'm 17 or at those time 14,15, or 16. Even when I showed them my certificate of graduation they didn't believe me." Now I was just kinda pouting about it. "I ended up on the street fearing that'd I'd get put back at that orphanage again. I never stole anything. I met some kind kids that gave me some food from like their lunch box. Since now a days only kids are kind enough to help a stranger. Besides you Mrs. Namikawa." I told her acknowledging her kindness.

"I ended up running around Japan away from gangs and losing stuff like my shoes and my other clothes on the way. I was left for dead in some instances, some nights I was completely without food and I really appreciate your kindness!" I was crying now. I jumped up from my seat and wrapped my arms around Mrs. Namikawa.

* * *

I think that was the start of the closest thing to feeling like I fit in that I would ever get. It sucks that it was taken away from me just as quickly as it began. All because I was repeating school so I wasn't a burden at the Namikawa house hold. I was even living with a police officer that was letting me live with them since I was ever reported as a missing child and I had to big a fear of an orphanage to be put in one. The Namikawa's were lovely people but I felt like it was to much. Mrs. Namikawa babied me all the time and Reiji was always at work and he always talked about how things costed money. I didn't want to be a burden so i went to a police station one day and told them part of my story.

Thus I began life with Matsuda. I still visit the Namikawa's on occasion but not very often. At first it was every weekend. Reiji didn't seem to like Matsuda, so it became an even less thing. One day though Reiji and I got into an argument about how he was treating Matsuda so now I just talk to his mom over to the phone and sometimes I go over there, for like the times i'm studying for an important test. I may know a lot of things but no matter if I think I know something or not. I'm going to do all my research and make sure of it.

Plus I don't want Light Yagami to beat me. Stupid smarty pants. Were always tied. Some how we always miss the same questions **_IF_** we miss any at all. So stupid. Of course the fact that me and Light were all that close even in just a simple rivalry was the reason I got dragged back into the life I thought I escaped.


	2. Raven

_I feel like the universe hates me. I could be wrong but I really believe it does. Let me rewind some before I tell you why. Lets start with what started not that long ago. Or at least what became popular less than a year ago. Kira. That one word and everyone goes crazy. Everyone's got their secrets and everyones afraid they'll die because of them._

I can't blame them. I mean really. Are you full of sugar and spice and everything nice? No. Unless your that bastard minus the nice and probably minus the spice too. Then no. Your not. I'm going back to college. I'm trying for a new major. What school here has the best chances of a fabulous future? Tuoh of course. Guess what _fan girl god _is at the entrance exam with me? That's right Light Yagami. But he's not even the reason I'm so mad. It's that damn panda. Thankfully since I've matured in comparison to that child I used to be he doesn't seem to notice me.

That's right! Daisuke the one and only doesn't look like a complete child anymore. No more pudgy cheeks. I'm actually 5 feet tall now. Oh yeah I grew! I'm not skin an bones either. I might be flat chested, pale as always, and my hair is even more wild than before. But I look so much more mature than before! Plus I hid my hair in side of a this really kawaii beanie that has cat ears on it. Mrs. Namikawa got it for me as a good luck charm.

_I thought I was safe. I really did._

At least I'm behind the two and away from them. But what is wrong with that raven headed jerk? He doesn't like to stand out but with how he sits and dresses, he practically screams look at me. I shake my head and quickly finish my test before flipping it over and getting comfortable for the hour that's left. I watch the two in front of me curiously.

Why is he here? Why is he watching Light so intently? Does he think Light is Kira? I mean now that I think about it, -no. He couldn't be could he? I look around and try to clear my thoughts. "..sit normally." I hear the end of a staff correcting Raven's sitting position. He moves in his seat to sit normally and glances around the room before he locks eyes with me.

I blink hiding any recognition that might show on my face and replace it with confusion. It's not like I'm faking the expression. I truly am confused. Especially with everything going on lately. I already deduced that Matsuda is on the task force. I go into thought land while Raven turns his head and eyes back to Light. I totally ship them.

I laugh quietly causing a few of the guys around me to glance over. I can't believe I just thought that. "Miss. I'm going to have to ask you to remove that hat and to stop laughing." I look up at the lady standing next to me. Oh right! The note. I pull it out of my pocket saying nothing. A lot of people were looking at me like they were Raven. But they didn't look at me like I was disgusting but that I was hmmm I'm not exactly sure. Cute? Nah not me. I'm still weird looking as always.

"Oh fine. Be that as it may you need to be quiet for the remainder of the test." I nod my head, being snapped out of my thoughts and take back my note. Did I mention I don't talk much any more? No? Well I don't. I don't feel comfortable talking to many people. Or in front of a lot of people. I forgot about my shyness during my time on the streets but since I've reentered society it came back like a wrecking ball.

I pulled my beanie down covering my face as much I can, shrinking in my chair. Strands of my hair were falling out. But at this point I just wanted people to stop starring. It didn't take long since a lot of people were wanting really good grades on their test.

_I shouldn't have touched my beanie. It was what really gave me away. It's always the simple things. I should've just fidgeted with my sleeves. Instead I revealed my self to the one thing I was hiding from. _

After the test I strutted my self out of there in a time-Okay really I ran like hell. But so I didn't look completely suspicious. I was cheering that it was finally done. I hope that helped. I even jumped up and did a pose like one would see in a silly movie. I admit I did feel really good about my chances of getting into the school. It was so easy. The test that is. Escaping Him. Not so much.

"Hello. Backup Plan." The mono toned voice reached me though my haste to escape. "UGhhhh! Go away! You just want to steal my candy!" I tell him pouting that he stopped me. I wasn't even going to act like i didn't know him. Maybe I wanted him to find me. Nah. That's a bunch of baloney. "I was just about to go out to eat if you wanted to join me." He offered. "Sorry I got to get home! Got to go and celebrate with a friend of mine." I tell him about to walk off. "I'm sorry to tell you but Matsuda is currently still at the task force." I shake my head and turn to smile at him. Hiding my hatred.

"I'm sorry but you are wrong. He doesn't make promises if he can't keep them." I tell him surely. "Good bye Panda-san." I say mockingly letting my voice convey my dislike for him. I grab my bike, unlock it and peddle off to the store and buy the stuff for our small party. We were going to celebrate early as a way to _make _my test be a great score. Me and Matsuda both know I was getting into the school. No doubt. I know I'm smart. I've been studying like crazy for me to not get in.

I walk up to the self check out line. Quickly bag my stuff and then leave skipping over to where I left my bike only to see an old familiar guy packing my bike into the back seat of the car he's driving. "Is this really how we must meet after so long?" I pause as he looks me straight in the eyes. "Watari." I say quietly. "Yes it seems it is B." I frown at that name. "I'm not A's best friend. Don't call me B. It's a disgrace to BB's name." I tell him defending my friend.

"He's in jail now. He might even get killed by Kira at this rate. L-" Watari tried reasoning with me. "Shut up." I sop him from continuing. "I hate you and him. I hate everyone that never realized how wrong what he's doing is. I don't care about what L said or thinks. BB may be my friend but he would never wish for me to help L." I spit after saying L. His name left a bad taste in my mouth. No one but us were around. "I was told to use force if necessary. Don't make me." Fudge. I haven't been practicing my self defense like I would like to have been. "Oh you know you could never actually get me." I tell him smirking. No way does he need to know that though. I can still run like I used to. I've actually been eating and everything.

Unlike when I was on the street when I was just to exhausted or hungry to fight or run. I can totally make it to safety before he could get me. I can go off the radar again. I even have money now when I start off. I can ration food. I'm not without stuff this time. As this was passing through my thoughts I was already running. Watari hopped into the car and was on the phone when I glanced back. They have back up. Snickers! I climbed up a building. Never done this before. I might have a chance with surprise. I was using the fire escapes to escape ninja-ing over the officers on the ground searching for me.

* * *

It's morning by the time I stop moving. I sit down on a bench out side this shop that looks familiar. Perfect time as any to use the gadget I made. This phone. It's not even a phone with how I made it. It doesn't have a phone number. It doesn't need a signal. It can only make calls. It doesn't have a screen. Which means I have to be careful not to type in the wrong number. You want to know about the best part? I made two of these. The other one I gave to Reiji. Before our fight. It was for if the orphanage tried to get me back.

That's right. I was and still am. With reason. Paranoid about them finding me. I know your probably wondering how someone would call someone if they don't have a number though. Right? Well how do you call a phone with the same number as you? You push the talk button of course. The phone rang twice and then it was picked up. "Where are you I'll come pick you up." He was straight to the point. I smile. He had the phone with him. Even after that fight and how I haven't seen him in so long? He's still willing to carry the phone with him. "How do you know I'm not just calling to say hi?" I ask him trying to get my breathing back. Running is a lot of work and trying to avoid possible street cameras and humans in general is hard work.

Silence. "They found me. They tried to kidnap me back. Re." I say sniffling a bit. "They got the cops involved. I don't want to force you to come get me or anything, and I want you to know the risk. So even-" Reiji cut me off. "Just tell me where you are and I'll come get you. Your more important than breakfast with my mom any way." I heard someone yelling in the back ground. "Hey! I'm more important than- wait! Is it a girl? Or maybe a guy? We've never had this talk before. Is it someone you like? GASP! That face says it is~!" I cough awkwardly. "Mom shush! Its Daisuke! That orphanage found her and got the cops involved. She's scared."

That shut her up. "Now. Where are you?" He asked me again. "Your gas tank is going to hate me for this but I'm at this place in um Nagoya." I tell him slowly. "Where in Nagoya?" He asked sounding a bit reluctant to ask. "Ai Chikyuhaku Kinen Koen." I tell him slowly "It's a good thing I have cash and that it's you asking for this favor." He muttered. "I should be there in less than two hours." I find a park and see a tunnel under the slide. I'll wait there till he get's here.

"That's what I'll do." I nod my head. I close my eyes and take a deep breath in.

_Are you starting to see why the world hates me? How Kira is the start of this? **He** wouldn't have been at the exams if it wasn't for the Kira case. He's not the type to just get put in a random college. Why would he need to be? He's L._

"This brings back bad memories. Gosh with how familiar this is, the next thing you know an arms going to reach through and grab me." I mutter to my self when I open my eyes from what I'm guessing was a small nap. Maybe 20 minutes.

Since I opened my big mouth it seems the world wanted to make sure I knew whose side it was on because the next thing you know. An arm reached into the tunnel and pulled me out.

**Hi me here (me being AwesomeAnimeLover98 or Bri if you want to call me that for short). I'm trying to to take over the story with my idle chatter like I do with my other fan fics. Doe well. *shrugs shoulders* This so far is my way of changing my other story that I wrote. So far I'm liking it a whole lot better. I mean my other one has contridictions and everything and I just don't really like it any more and there is like no clear plot for that sooooo I'm making this one. Taking stuff from it to improve this and then after I make use of it, I'll delete it. So it can be reborn here completely.**


	3. Surrender

"Would you mind sharing with me how the orphanage found you?" Reiji wasn't too happy about having to pick me up but I knew he was just really worried and now he didn't know what to do with those emotions now that he found me. "Well it wasn't something that they were trying to do. At least, I don't think so. I think they were looking for someone else and it just happened."

I can't tell him the whole truth. As sad as it is. If I told him the truth I don't think he'd ever really be safe. L would probably black mail him or something. I don't know. I just know that he wouldn't react the best if I told him that the greatest detective in the world suspected my frenemy of being Kira. Maybe after the Kira case I can let him in on the truth but for now it's not the time.

"So more than just one person runs away from that place? I thought you said it was in England? Why would they just so happen to be looking for someone else?" Dangit Reiji don't do this. Don't be smart right now. Just accept what I'm telling you. "I don't know. I guess they thought it was far enough away. "Honestly he wouldn't have seen me if I wasn't called out during the test for wearing my hat. I got so awkward about people looking at me. I fidgeted with it."

"You know that's something I don't get." Reiji muttered. "What's that?" I ask him. Knowing he wasn't really searching for a response. "Your hair. Why don't you just dye it? Most people going in to hiding would get rid of the most distinctive quality's but you seem to not care that your hair is the most unnatural color in the world."

A pause of silence is in the air. I get what he's saying but I can't find myself strong enough to change my hair. It's naturally this color. It's the only thing I love about myself and if I dyed it another color who's to say it will go back to this beautiful color again. "Daisuke, I love your hair too but for your safety, don't you think it'd be smart."

"Reiji, please. Just don't try to convince me. Let me win this way and if I lose I can regret it then, but if I change my hair they automatically win." Reiji pulls the car over and pulls me close to him, tucking my head under his chin. "Dai, you will not regret it." We stay like this for a bit before Reiji pulls away and starts the car up again. As we pull away from the curb I mutter a quiet thank you and the only acknowledgement I get is a slight upturn in his smile.

"Mother we're home. No letting her leave, we'll work on a plan and go from-" Reiji paused in front of me causing me to walk right into him. Suddenly I realize what's going on. "Dammit Matsuda!" I hear Reiji mutter. "I'm sorry, but Backup Plan is to come with us. Unless you would like us to charge you with kidnapping."

"SHE HAS A NAME YOU MONSTERS AND SHE IS MORE THAN OLD ENOUGH TO MAKE HER OWN DECISIONS!" I can hear Mrs. Namikawa screaming from the living room. "She doesn't look old enough to make her own decisions." I hear someone say. It wasn't a rude comment on my age. More like a threat. L would do it. He would make it seem like they were doing something illegal, he would do whatever he wants to get his way. Like a child throwing a tantrum but this child has every means possible to ruin people's life's with his tantrums.

Backing up I put my hands up in surrender. I won't let him get them. He wins. "Guess I will regret it Re." Turning around Re looks at me shock evident on his face before it changes to denial. "Daisuke." The only word I could understand before Watari approached me and cuffed me. He left my hands in front of me but I think that was just him being polite. Following him we walked a couple blocks away and got into the hidden vehicles around the corner of a building.

Five unknown men accepted the cash Watari handed them before they got into their own vehicles. "Really? Couldn't even just use the police you have on hand?" Watari didn't respond though. Instead he opened the back door to the vehicle and gestured for me to get in. When he got in the driver's seat he didn't even look back before driving off.

"I told you L, I am old enough to live my own life and I pick to not be stuck here. Let me go." That was my fifth time repeating this. I don't know how long I've been here. I just know that I'm stuck in a hotel bathroom. Which is quiet rude but with the size of the hotel room that they have it is the only secure place to put someone when you are trying to prevent them from running. Especially, if it's the only place without a window.

I ended up making a bed out of towels after I was here for what felt like 12 hours. Could've easily been 5 but I wasn't sure. I just know that when I woke up I would repeat the same thing and then stay up until I fell asleep again. I had nothing else to do. I wasn't going to take a shower and I was trying not to use the bathroom to many times since I knew there were cameras.

"BP, are you ready to corporate?" I hear Matsuda ask me. "What kind of question is that? Why was I not asked that when I was first put here? Of course I'm willing to corporate I was willing to the second I had to sacrifice myself for Reiji and Mrs. Namikawa." Instead of a reply I head the door unlock and then it swings open. I advert my eyes and refuse to look at him. "We were supposed to have a party." I say playing off his guilt.

"Glad you could join us Dai- I mean BP." Mr. Yagami greeted. I could tell he wasn't to happy to see me. He seemed to have lost all trust in me. I'm deeply offended. It's not like I knew him well enough to just tell him that I knew the world's best detective or anything. I was barely a friend with his son. Okay I am friends with his son but the only thing we have in common are our competitive edge.

"Have a seat BP." A monotone voice said from behind a desk chair. "Nah, I feel like standing." I say trying to be calm. "Very well. Any ways, contrary to your belief I did not want to dislocate you from your home. We gave up on searching for you long ago but with the current predicament of the world you are now a suspect."

It took me a second to process what he said. They gave up on finding me but now I'm a suspect. "A suspect for what?! THE KIRA CASE?" I was beyond mad. I don't even think furious would describe me well enough. "Yes, with past knowledge and situations that have happened I think it would make logical since that you would want to kill and that you are indeed smart enough to actually pull off something like this."

I was completely flabbergasted. I mean what? I reach around to find something to lean against, I move over to the wall never letting my eyes leave L. Slowly I ended up sliding down the wall. The one to break the eye contact was L when he turned towards his computer monitors.

"Not only that but tomorrow you will go to Tuoh with me tomorrow. I advise for you to prepare a speech. You are not to leave my side even for a second. There will be no reason for you to leave my side. I will not tell you too and even if you think that the situation dictates you leaving you are mistaken. I will reveal to Light that I am L and you will just let him come to whatever thoughts he is about you."


	4. Dating

"Watari, go to Matasuda's place and get all my clothes. I need something to wear to the ceremony tomorrow. Also, grab my cellphone. I need to call Mrs. Namikawa and Reiji and let them know I'm alive because as often as Re get's mad at me I know he only get's mad cause he cares, just like Matasuda when he's not betraying me." I'm not just letting Matsuda off the hook.

So he will have to deal with me talking as if he's not even here. "I can go get it for her. I'll bring it all tomorrow." Matsuda says getting up, seeming deflated in his usual happy go lucky attitude. "Watari, I asked for you because I don't want Matsuda to touch or see my underwear. I am allowed that much privacy since some Panda Pervert is allowed to watch me while I'm in the bathroom."

"You two live together and he hasn't seen your underwear?" A guy with an afro asked. "That's like saying you two live together and he hasn't seen you naked! Just because two people live together it doesn't mean that everything is just out in the open. I mean I didn't tell him I grew up with the great L now did I?" I wasn't happy. From the date I saw on L's computer I was in that bathroom for three days. Three days without food. Three days without talking to anyone. Three days of suffering while these idiots sit just outside the door allowing me to suffer.

"Don't get all bent out of shape about it. My wife's seen-" I cut the man off. "Matsuda took me in when I was 17. When I was under the age. He is my legal guardian. Do you see the difference between wife and guardian? I was stuck in there for three days! AND NO ONE GAVE ME FOOD." The look on the guys faces seemed shocked, even L seemed a bit confused.

There was a sudden silence before it was broken by a chorus of I thought someone else was supposed to do it. It seemed everyone had their shift of feeding me but figured it could just wait and Watari apparently hasn't even been here these past few days. Looking around I lock eyes with Watari. He seems to understand, so when he turns and starts walking towards the door I follow.

"Watari." L calls seeming to notice. "Sir, I'm just taking our poor guest to get her things and some food. It would seem she deserves a treat after being treated so poorly by the men who are supposed to care about others well beings for a living."

I was not going be as polite. "I feel bad for your all's kids. If they didn't have their mother's, they probably would never have survived a week with you all as parents." It was a low blow and I already knew they would be more observant about needs of others if they actually had to take care of another human being by them self but I was getting my point across. Before the door closed behind me everyone heard the growl that came from my stomach.

"Watari I'm feeling fast food before clothes and then something really nice and expensive on L after we get my clothes." A slight chuckle from him was my only response as we got into the elevator down.

"I'll be right outside the door, tell me when you are in the shower." Nodding my head I crack the door and quickly get in the shower. Watari decided I earned a shower but he had to be in here so L couldn't be a complete ass about me getting a shower. Honestly, I probably am not even a real suspect. I mean how could I be. If I had special abilities, L would've found out long ago. Just like Beyond, I wasn't approving of the orphanage but I mean I was there long enough for them to get enough intel on me and my life style choices.

"I'm in the shower." I call out after I close the curtain. After a bit of silence, I hear a ruffling of paper. That's Watari for you, he's probably reading the newspaper, knowing him. He always seemed like such a nice man. I don't know though. It was his fault that I ended up there. He handpicked me. I honestly don't know how to feel about him.

He's just trying to create something whole some. Something to help the world but just because people are smart and can achieve great things, it doesn't mean we want to. That is not my life style. I don't want to deal with that kind of life. I'm not L. I'm Daisuke and I am tired of him controlling me.

"You know, Daisuke, you were never intended to be L. I saw hope that you would be able to level out L, with your own personality. Even as a kid I saw something in you. I know L saw something too or at least he would once he got past the whole naturally blue hair. When he was younger I always knew he couldn't get out of his personality funk on his own and just something told me you would be able to help with that."

His words shocked me. I wasn't expecting conversation. "What do you mean? I was so young when I was brought to you. You couldn't have known what I would grow up to be." Instead of a response though I just got silence. Taking a chance, I peeked out of the shower to make sure he was still there.

He just gave me a grin. "Are you finished?" Backing in to the shower I turn up the heat for a second before turning it off. "Yup." Waiting for him so step out of the bathroom, time seemed to slow as a pain shot through my head. _Be sure of yourself._ Confused I shrugged it off as an odd sense of paranoia. Just a random thought. I mean that's like mentally yelling squirrel and then looking around any ways.

I cannot describe the beauty of the room that me and Watari were in. This place was amazing. The only thing that would make it better is if the task force was not here. Even L was sparring time away from the computer. Apparently it was to celebrate me and L getting top of the class but I knew the only one buying that story was Matsuda and that's not even true. He was just the only one playing along as he tried to win me over.

"Matsuda. I'm done. I don't want to talk to you." I telling him finally speaking directly to him. "Nope. I'm just winning you over. You just spoke to me. Now come on, let's dance. This music is pretty catchy." Matsuda was putting on his best slow dance by himself. The smile beat me and the second he saw it he grabbed one of my hands and pulled me up from my chair.

Stepping slowly and awkwardly. I listen to Matsuda drone on about everything he hasn't been able to tell me because I wasn't supposed to know he was on the task force. Honestly conversations with us are normally like this. He'll talk and I'll just listen. Laughing or nodding when necessary.

At one point I got tired of trying to figure out what I should be looking at so I just leaned my head on his shoulder. Matsuda got quiet really fast but it didn't take long before he was talking again. Now he was talking about Reiji though. After Watari got me Matsuda was stuck talking with Reiji and Mrs. Namikawa.

He had to explain to them that it was a matter of the police since apparently the orphanage did put out a missing child report and I was a run away and was being sentenced to jail and everything for missing court dates as a kid due to running. He actually sounded terrified as he told me how he literally had to run out of that house before Mrs. Namikawa caught him on fire. Laughing I lift my head up and am shocked at how close me and Matsuda are.

Feeling my face heat up I quickly put space between us and go back to my seat. To awkward. Not dealing with that. Too much awkwardness. When I sat down I noticed everyone else was eating. Our food had arrived without me noticing. I was too distracted. As I glance at everyone my eyes lock with L. Of course he had saw what happened.

Nothing is ever private when L is around. Looking away I just focus on my food. I don't even notice when everyone else is done eating until Watari is tapping me on my shoulder. "Time to go Daisuke." Nodding I go to stand up only to notice everyone else is already out of the room as well. "Where is everyone?" I ask confused. Watari gives me a weird look.

"Did you fall asleep while sitting there?" Watari asked me concern only shining in his eyes. "I don't think so but I don't know." It didn't matter though. Not to me. It wasn't anything big. I just wasn't paying attention to things I guess.

"What took so long?" L asked when we joined him in the car. "I decided to carve my name into the floor, so they knew I was there." I tell him as serious as I could manage. "The possibilities of that being true are very low. I highly doubt Watari would've let you do something as silly as that when we are in need of getting back to the case at hand." Rolling my eyes, I ignore the panda man.

"Woohoo, I studied my whole life and surprisingly tied as smartest test taker. Study hard, don't do permanent damage to your brain, and eat right. I want food, so that is all." The looks from everyone was shock but soon I heard cheers and laughter as I finished the speeches of the representatives. I know. I'm a representative. What kind of message is that? Well it's a true and good one. L had submitted a different speech for approval but I wasn't going to do something as long as that other one was, so I didn't.

I'll hear about it later. For now, I must deal with L telling Light that he is L, the world's greatest detective, with me at his side, what will he think of me now? Glancing over at Light I could already see that L had told him. If anyone else looked they would read it as constipation but to me, it was a wall. He was hiding his emotions but I've known him longer than L, I see it as something he's always done. To L it was a percentage raised.

Sitting at this café table listening to L with his little test was ridiculous. Though I can honestly say I was dreading what came when he was done testing him. "So Daisuke, you've known the greatest detective this whole time?" Shrugging I act like it's nothing. "Is that even your real name?" The hurt that showed on my face couldn't be masked. "Don't play that game. I was your frienemy way before Kira showed up. So do not even."

A look seemed to cross Lights eyes but I couldn't tell what it was. "How did you all meet?" Light's question seemed a bit guarded. "We've known each other since Daisuke lost her parent's. Actually we've been dating for about the same length of time too." The spit take that ensued from me and Light covered the table.

"Excuse me. We have never dated." I cough out while Light was still getting his wits together. "I recall a little version of you at about age 10 asking me out and me accepting. I do not however recall either of us declaring that it was over." I would've dropping my head onto the table in a face plant if it was not covered in soda. "You socially inadequate panda!" I just grab napkins and wipe at the table. My face was red. I was feeling so awkward.

I don't like him or anything. Don't get me wrong. Wouldn't you feel awkward though if someone just out of nowhere said you were dating due to something said when you were a lot younger? "Is that your way of saying that I'm not allowed to date Daisuke because you are or is that your way of saying I have competition?" Light asked. I swear I could've gotten whiplash if I moved a tiny bit faster, but my head shot up like a bullet locking eyes with Light in shock.

Before L could answer though two cell phones ringing broke the silence. Both Light and l quickly answered it and apparently they are telepathic or the people calling them have unintentional skills because they both shouted out that Mr. Yagami was in the hospital with a heart attack.

Shocker. I mean honestly it wasn't. If you saw the guy at work the stress was so evident and the lack of breaks and everything? Oh it was ridiculous. I'm pretty sure there is a work law somewhere that says he could totally sue L.


	5. Anger

"Hey Re, it's me, Daisuke. I've left like 10 voicemails. When are you going to get back to me? I miss talking to you. Even if you're just scolding me. Your mom hasn't been answering me either. Why are you two doing this?" I couldn't handle it. The past ten days I have been calling both of them. Leaving voicemail after voicemail and nothing. No response. I'd blame L except he was the one allowing me to make the phone calls.

"What's wrong?" Out of nowhere a wild Light appears spooking me on the park bench that I was waiting at. "Nothing really. I can't get a hold of Re." Nodding his head light seems to look over at L. "Daisuke and I are going for a walk." Light announces. "Matsuda go with them. She likes you best and I can't just let her roam around with the first Kira suspect." L said not even looking back.

Knowing him though he probably was just acting like he actually didn't want Light to be alone with me. "What's wrong? My boyfriend doesn't want to join us?" I ask L, emphasizing on the boyfriend part. Now it's become nothing but a joke to me. It's ridiculous, I still can't believe he would do that.

"It seems I have a case to crack right now outside of the Kira investigation. Don't worry where ever you go with Light I will take you some where better." L's monotone just made it seem like he could not care less and it just ruined my joking. I was tired of it.

"Whatever." I mutter grabbing Matsuda and Lights ties and leading them out of the hotel room. I just was done with dealing with him. He's such a spoil sport. Only fun I've have in the last few days was two days ago when Light, Matsuda, and I went to an ice cream shop together.

"Finally me and my two boys back in the real world. I was starting to think the whole world stopped existing while I was stuck in that room." Putting my arms through the two guys on either side of me, I slowly let Light lead. "So where are we going, Kira?" The look of shock on Matsuda's face was priceless.

"You can't just say that so carefree like that." He tries to scold me but putting on my best pouting face Matsuda shuts up. He knows I'm not really done being upset with him even if he bought me ice cream the last time we were out. "Mat-su" I say slowly like a child. "I'm just joking around it's not like anyone on the street would stop and point and start gossiping that we're task force people." I say it as simply as I can and it seems to make Matsuda embarrassed that I had to remind him of something so simple since his face seemed tinted with red.

"Daisuke, be more aware." Glancing over at him, I looked at him completely clueless. Shaking his head, he just pulled me away while I towed Matsuda with us. Not long after Light pulls us into a little shop, it looks really old.

"Why here?" Matsuda ask looking around like a sad child. "I figured since you were practically kidnapped that you aren't with L by choice like I am. So I figured maybe L was preventing you from getting into contact with them. So if we went somewhere with a lack of technology I might be able to loan you my phone?"

The thought had crossed my mind but I was hoping L had grown up. This was my chance to find out. Light could be right and the fact that he had thought of this chance was raising my hope that Re wasn't trying to shut me out.

Light held out his phone to me. Was this me saying I don't trust L by accepting this? Was this me saying I would betray him? What if he is Kira? What does me accepting this phone mean? Those thoughts came and went in a flash as I quickly grab the phone from him before Matsuda or anyone could reject the offer.

Matsuda looked confused but while dialing the number I saw the look of understanding. He gave me a sad look. Why? I don't know, but I don't like the look of it. "It's ringing." I said excitedly. "Hello?" It was Re! He picked up after only three rings. L was preventing me from calling him!

"Re! Thank goodne-" Before I could finish I he interrupted me. "Stop calling. Stop leaving messages. You're a murderer. She opened her arms to you and now she's gone. I found out about your past. So innocent looking no one would believe that you were a murderer or friends with one." The sound of silence greeted me when he hung up.

Light and Matsuda were looking around the shop giving me my space after I let them know it was ringing. Matsuda looked over at me with a mask on his face when he saw the tears running down my face, I barely noticed the phone left my hand before my knees went weak and I dropped to my knees covering my face.

I felt Matsuda's familiar arms wrap around me. "Dai, I wanted to tell you she passed I just was hoping that he would tell you." The confusion went through my head briefly but I realized what he meant and I just shook my head until I was just shaking my head trying to tell myself that I didn't really call Re that it was in my head. This was just a bad dream.

The next day I had locked myself in my room and was refusing to come out. Sadly, I was reminded just who was really in charge when L had Watari forcefully open my door and L forced me to be in the living room where surprisingly enough the task force was nowhere to be seen.

"Stop being sad and just get angry." I didn't acknowledge him. This seemed to be the only time when L truly showed some semblance of human emotion. When I was crying and not mad at him. Especially when he knows I should be mad at him. I should be throwing many solid objects at him and wishing him death but all I can think about is Re and his words and Mrs. Namikawa, may she rest in peace.

"That's it. I'm keeping to my work yesterday. Where ever Light took you, I will take you somewhere better. Watari prepare the car, I'll message you the details." Watari nodded in understanding and left. I felt his eyes on me when he parted but I refused to acknowledge it at all.

L would only send one person to make someone hate me or betray me and that would be Watari because Rodger is not here. Re doesn't trust me because he found out about Beyond. Sadly, the story was twisted though it seems because Re seemed to think I was helping Beyond.

There is more evident against me depending on how open Watari was about these truths and even then I know that Re was right it was my fault she died. Just like it was my fault those three women died.

I didn't know that Beyond was doing it and I didn't know until it was too late. When Mrs. Namikawa heard she probably had a heart attack. I could hear L talking to me from a distance but I wasn't registering it or caring. When he picked me up I was too upset to be surprised.

He tried to take me to a few places but I refused to get out of the car. Three hours or more of him trying and we are finally head back to the hotel where I finally snap as he complains about him trying to be nice and me being rude.

I grab the first thing I can to throw at him. Thankfully for him it was only a pillow. Screaming, I let it all out. "She's dead! She's dead and it's all because of your stupid plan to isolate me. Do you know why I trusted them? Why I was okay with them? Because I know Beyond is in jail! BECAUSE YOU PUT HIM THERE!" The screech I let out leaves my throat stinging but I wasn't done.

"Nothing. I repeat nothing would've happened to them! Why would anything happen?! We all know I'm not a murderer! We all know that if anything I want to help people! I suffered so much when I learned what Beyond did. Not just mentally but physically to! I stopped going near people. I didn't want to taint them with my curse of a stalker BFF."

"I had hoped I was done running! She had no idea who I was and she took my awkwardness and age all in and she accepted that I wasn't going to tell her about my past but she trusted and loved me! She wanted me to be her daughter in law! She wanted me to be happy! She wanted me to choose my own path! Something you would never do!" The screaming and screeching only came to a halt because I couldn't do it anymore. All my crying and screaming left me voiceless.

"I'm sorry." I hear L mutter, instead of responding though. I flipped him the bird. I was refusing to accept his apology.


End file.
